The son of Neptune fanfic
by surakina
Summary: My version of what I'll think in the son of neptune
1. Chapter 1

I don't own this story:)

I woke up in the middle the forest. My name is Percy.

That was all I could think of.

Now, before you all go on and laugh at me, I am completely serious. That really was all I could remember, and for those still laughing, it's actually quite nerve racking when those are the only two sentences I could think of when some weird kid dressed up in old breastplates and armor (much more realistic than the Halloween kind) is pointing a very pointy spear at you, demanding, "Who are you? How did you come here? Where did you come from?"

In fact, it's so intimidating, I almost forgot those two sentences.

"My name is Percy. Where am I?"

I started to get up.

"Get down stranger!" The armored person lunged the spear to my chest, nearly poking my shirt.

I figured I could do many things in this situation. I could plead for my life not to be killed in some unknown world not even knowing how old I was, or I could run.

Unfortunately, it seemed that run wasn't going through my head then.

I smacked the spear with my hand with surprising strength. The warrior must have been surprised to, for he/she jumped back. Out of pure reaction, I knew what to do. I grabbed a pen out of my pocket. The warrior snorted. "What, you're going to draw on me?"

I felt stupid, holding out the pen like that. But the warrior was running up towards me, and I had no time to think.

I uncapped the pen.

Except it wasn't a pen anymore.

A sword countered the spear expertly.

"What?" The warrior seemed in shock, but it kept moving. A fake, and a stab went to my chest, barely slashing me.

I was shocked. This person must be good to even touch me. Wait, why was I thinking that? Recoiling, I backed up, only to fall into the river. Feeling like a klutz, a sudden wave of Daja Vu overcame me. I felt powerful, like I could topple over anything, even death.

The warrior must have noticed, because she took of her helmet. Her black hair was chopped off, as if anything that would get in the way would be useless, and her dark ruby eyes pierced through me, thinking of billions of ways to kill me. She looked like only now she was getting serious.

"In SPQR, it is customary for us to give our names in a one to one battle amongst demigods. I am Gwendolyn, daughter of Mars. My spear, _Oprimo_, will obliverate you."

My first thought was Mars? Like the planet? Second was what kind of place has names like Gen-doll-in, demigod, and SPQR? But apparently, my mouth seemed to know.

"I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, wielder of Riptide, savior of Olympius."

The girl grinned. "Excellent. That makes the two of us."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 3

"Hey- wait a second!"

The girl-, Gen-doll-in, rushed at me, ready to pierce like a shish kabob. Frankly, she looked quite glad about it. My hand just reacted, parring off all her jabs.

"Poseidon? Don't make me laugh. Jason is the only child of the Big Three."

My head was seriously starting to hurt now. Even with that power surge from the river, I could feel all the girl's blows getting heavier and heavier. Frustrated, I pushed with all my power. My hand took over, and before I knew it, I had thrown the girl across the area, smashing into a pine.

"Hey, are you oka-" I had stepped out of the river, but as soon as my feet were out of the water, all the strength left my knees. I couldn't get enough willpower to push myself up. Well, at least Gen-doll-in wasn't in too good shape either. She was turning red, ready to really kill me, but she couldn't get up. I thought at least I could rest for a while.

Notice the I _thought_.

_Oof_! Some gigantic weight dropped onto my back, taking away any air I had. The cold feel of metal pressed onto my neck. "I can't believe you got beat, Gwen! I know he's a wimp, but that's not excuse to lower your guard."

The girl growled, "Don't call me that, Dakota."

I mustered enough strength to glance up. Another girl, with dark brown skin and a smug smile on her face, just kept smirking at both Gwen and me. Her hair was tied back into a messy braid, and her eyes were a deep gold. She noticed my glanced and grinned, pressing down harder.

"So pretty boy here, who's apparently the savior of Olympus but doesn't even know who he is, just happens to waltz into our grounds without the guards noticing? Man, what is Bobby doing?"

"He's probably eating bark, like your friend Gwen here is doing," I shot back. For some reason, something about this Dakota pissed me off, even more than Gwen. All she did was laugh.

"Hmm. You're probably right. Anyhow, we have to get you to Lupa. She'll get through with you."

"Who's Lupa? Your leader? Which would make her the brattiest of all of you, what did you call it, SQR's?"

I know that I shouldn't have said that, but something was starting to edge onto me. I could have shut up and maybe have begged for my life, but I knew it was too late. Plus, I felt my strength retuning, little by little.

My response was a kick in the guts, and if you don't think that hurts, then you better go jump off a cliff.

I was rolling in pain when I felt my head rise into the air, and smash back down.

The only thing I saw before passing out was that pair of golden eyes, now hard and evil, and her lips, muttering, "Do not dare to insult Lupa in front of us, if you know what's god for you, you piece of seaweed."

Hmm… Seaweed… That sounded vaguely familiar…


	3. Chapter 3

Lol- for all of you that say Percy is invincible- well, you're right. I will get to that part later, though I'm only doing this for the random convenience of my story ;)

I was in a dream.

How do I know? Well, if you're standing in the middle of the sea and not getting wet or suffocating and people are walking right past you without noticing your presence, that pretty much sums it up. I was watching a really big dude. Most of his body was fogged up like a blur, but he was huge, as I could tell. Oh yeah, and he was eating Skippy peanut butter.

It noticed someone behind him, and called out happily. I couldn't hear it though. It was weird, like the TV on mute. The figure ran to the other person, and gave it a big hug. The person seemed like it was suffocating, but didn't complain. The figure bombed the person with questions, but apparently the response wasn't what he wanted. Bawling, the figure fell onto the floor. The person comforted him.

"If he's dead, can I eat him?"

When this sentence wakes you from a weird dream, you know that you should get up immediately.

"I'm not dead!" were the first words out of my mouth. A boy, about my age with strawberry blonde hair and a smile so huge, I swear it was infectious, patted me on the head. It was an awkward moment.

"Apparently so. Don't worry. I don't eat kids. That's Lupa's job."

At the name Lupa, I remembered the fight. The two girls.

And… that's it. Nothing else.

I must admit that I started to freak out then. My head was throbbing, and I was so confused! To land in an unknown world with no one, nothing there… that was scary.

I started to ramble. I honestly don't even remember what I was thinking.

"Hey… It's okay. Um… I swear I won't eat you." The boy wasn't grinning anymore. He cautiously patted me on the back. "You'll be fine. Um… Lupa? You there?" It seemed that he wanted to get away as fast as possible. Fine. Leave. It felt like nothing would help me now.

I felt a straw in my mouth. "Drink." A voice echoed into my thoughts. "Drink it, you seaweed brain." The voice was so calming, despite the odd choice of words.

I drank. A strange sensation of chocolate cupcakes with extra icing filled my mouth and calmed me down immediately. I gabbed the cup and sucked down the thing.

"You okay now?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

His smiled turned on again. I had to turn away; it was so… bright.

"Bobby?" someone called from outside. "Yeah?" The dude- Bobby ran towards the door. He winked at me. "Be right back."

Shaking _that_ image out of my head, I glanced around the room. I was in a well styled room, sort of like a limo, but much bigger. Except instead of being windows, the walls were covered in various sharp torture devices that did not exactly fit the feel of the room. A bar had a neat cabinet, stocked full with thermoses, and the table had dozens of maps covered with arrows, and they did not look friendly to the opposite team.

"So. You are Percy."

I whipped my head around. And I sort of said something along the lines of , "Guuuahm".

The most beautiful lady I ever saw (which, considering my memory loss, isn't much, but hey) was standing by the door. She had silvery blue hair, tied back into a neat ponytail. She seemed like one of those people you see in magazines for glasses commercials. She wore an office attire, without a wrinkle. The only thing that seemed off was her eyes. One was blue and the other was red. Oh, and she had a scary looking voodoo necklace with a fang, but besides that, she was gorgeous.

Again, notice the _was_.

I blinked, and the next thing I knew, the lady turned into a wolf, with the same beautiful hair/fur, but literally, a three foot long, gigantic wolf; claws, fangs, and all.

"Sweet. Anything else before you get dragged to hell?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry yall, I was sorta busy this break. Here's your story ;) Sorry its so short; writer's block :P PS, don't forget comments, they motivate me!

While I was freaking out, Bobby stepped in between us. He looked so genuinely sorry, I thought he was going to comfort me. I relaxed a bit.

Then he stomped his right foot. Magically, his shoe floated up to his hand. He grabbed it, but it wasn't a shoe anymore. He was holding a giant crossbow, and even I, as freaked out as I was, could tell it was magnificent. It was pure white, but more than a white, it was more like the sun; so bright it had no color.

"Sorry Percy. I really am."

Before I could snort, an arrow nearly shot my ear off. There was no time to think. Grabbing Riptide, I jumped up. There was no time to react, just go! Arrows chased me everywhere; it was as if Bobby was 20 men by himself. With an arrow machine gun. I knew I had to end this soon or I would die, and that could be pretty painful. I lunged at him. I don't know what my intention was, but crossbows couldn't go close distance right?

Unfortunately, again, that was not the case.

Bobby stabbed me with an arrow just as I was going to slash. I was knocked back in surprise.

_Well,_ I thought, _this is the end. I wish I could have I least known what my last name is…_

I waited for the pain.

And waited.

And waited.

Was death this painless?

I opened my eyes to check. I was still the room. Bobby, for once, wasn't smiling dramatically, but mouth had dropped in real surprise. The wolf, if wolves could look frustrated, looked frustrated.

Next to me was Bobby's arrow that hit me. Except now, it was broken and dented.

"No way…" Bobby muttered.

Instinctively, I grabbed Riptide and pointed its tip at Bobby. He looked surprised, but aimed his bow.

"That's enough," Lupa said calmly, despite the a) turning into a wolf b)Bobby attacking me for no reason whatsoever c) me nearly escaping my death and suddenly turning into some kind of superman.

"You pass the test. Bobby, take the newcomer to the main room."


	5. Chapter 5

I know, I know, I haven't been faithful to you all… Sorry. At first, I thought noone really liked my stories so I stopped, but thank you to who did! (tears of happiness)Now I present you, ch 5! (btw, nothing really happens in this chapter… We get to get more of the feeling of SPQR and its people.

W

T

F

That was what I was thinking as the too bright dude dragged me across the camp. Had I not been so confused that my brain really did feel like seaweed, I might have actually been in awe of the place.

Outside were these great pines, tall enough to touch the sky, and amazing obstacle courses- from singing the right pitch to pass a door or else some crazy dude will punch you to hitting a target miles away. Ironically, despite these huge grounds, there was nobody in sight. There were great nature fields, but no people.

Anyways, back to me

Bobby dragged (and when I say dragged, I mean dragged) me to a small field. Trees were growing around it in a perfect circle, as if they had been planted there to protect the area. A circle of benches outlined the perimeter of the place, and a huuugggeee fire place (I think they called it a hearth) was in the center. About twenty or so kids from the ages of eight to 18 sat on the benches, immediately standing in attention and bowing to Lupa as we entered.

I noticed the girl- Gwen?- glaring at me as if she was mad of the fact that I hadn't een killed yet. I copied Bobby's smile. She snapped a really really thick branch. I stopped smiling.

Dakota was next to her, acting like she didn't care if I happened to die or became the new god.

All of the rest were stoic, and watched Lupa enter into the field center.

"Where are Hazel and Reyna?" she demanded.

"Hazel is trying to stop Reyna from crying her eyes out," Dakota replied, blowing strands of hair from her face.

Lupa just bit her lip, but continued. From what I see, Reyna was Lupa's soft spot, since everyone else looked like they would rather kill themselves than even cough in Lupa's presence.

"Warriors. Today the Gods sent us a guest. A Greek guest."

Umm… I was fairly sure I wasn't Greek (I mean, who like humnus?) but the crowd started to stare at me like I was a dinosaur or something.

"I, for one, do not understand what the Gods are doing, sending a child (btw, she was talking to an eight year old here) to our lands. However, if it is the message we receive, we will respond with grace."

Lupa went on and on, glaring daggers at me every now and then. The rest of the group got the gist of it, and if looks could kill, I would have been dead athousand times over. For the first time since I arrived here, I was smart and stayed silent.

Lupa finally turned to look not glare at me. Her eyes were cold and unmoving, along with everyone else's.

"Welcome to SPQR. Learn to survive or die."


	6. NOTICE

Hey guys.

I haven't updated for a realll long time – that I know.

Do you still want me to continue? I had a further plot for this fic but life happened… and the real book came out. Review if you want me to continue!

Hey guys.

I haven't updated for a realll long time – that I know.

Do you still want me to continue? I had a further plot for this fic but life happened… and the real book came out. Review if you want me to continue!


End file.
